Jason and Percy Have Some Fun
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Percy wakes up one morning, horny as can be. Jason is more than happy to help. Warning: Strong sex and lemon


Percy woke up slowly that morning, yawning and stretching in his bed. It was the first day of the Easter holidays, and Percy knew that only a few Camp Half-Blood students would have stayed behind when they could have gone home, but Percy did love, and with the warm days finally back and only a couple of years left at camp, Percy wanted to spend as much time there as possible. There was still so much left to find and explore, and so much left to do. Percy leaned over, scratching his topless torso as he did so. Percy was very pleased with his development over the last year, having become quite toned due to his training and general working out with his friend Jason. He still had a long way to go to catch up to Jason though; he was a lot more muscled than Percy was.

Percy had realised over the last couple of months that he'd been noticing a lot more about Jason recently...his smile, his big nipples, his blonde armpits, his muscled body and his rather big bulge which Percy spent as much time as possible peeking at when Jason wasn't looking. Percy, as normal when his thoughts turned to his friend, started to get a bit excited, and after checking if anyone else was in the room(they weren't), he put a hand down his tight boxer briefs to squeeze his package.

At that moment, choosing the wrong time as normal, Jason strolled into the dormitory in a tight t-shirt, showing off his big pecs. Percy quickly removed his hand from his underwear and sat up a bit straighter in the bed, smiling at his friend. "Bloody hell Percy, wake up already! I've been up for about half an hour!" Jason said, sighing in mock frustration at Percy.

"Well, Jason, we aren't all up bright and early every day like you are, are we!", Percy exclaimed, throwing back his quilt and walking over to his chest of drawers, trying to find some new underwear to wear that day.

He stretched, scratching his armpit, and bent over the drawer, his perky ass sticking out as he did so.

What Percy didn't know, is that Jason himself was gay as well. He appeared to just be comfortable with his sexuality, making sexual jokes or occasionally slapping Percy's ass or the like, but he secretly loved every minute of it, and wanted Percy to open up a bit more about sex in general. And Percy it seemed had forgotten his excitement before Jason walked in, and jumped out of bed with a semi-erection sticking out in front of him, tenting his tight underwear. "Percy", Jason said, "Do you mind turning around for me a second?" "What, why Jason, can't you see I'm kind of busy?" Percy said back, annoyed. He turned round to Jason, crossing his arms over his toned body, and saw Jason's eyes looking down at the spot where his package bulged out slightly in his material. Percy was horrified, quickly turning round and hiding his bulge from his friend.

"Oh god! I...you know Jason, the girls...in the camp...just a bit excited...you know?" he exclaimed, horrified that he had shown so much to his friend.

Jason walked over to Percy, delighted with what he had seen, and startled Percy by leaning into his ear and whispering softly to him. "You know Percy, you're not the only one who gets a bit excited in the morning...there are a lot of hot guys in this camp...you know?", Jason whispered, lightly running his tongue over Percy's earlobe as Percy trembled at Jason's touch. Jason's big hands wondered down Percy's toned back. "I know that Frank would love to get to grips with you...and he's not the only one."

At this, Jason grasped Percy's hips and spun him around, pushing him up against the wardrobe behind him, mashing his mouth against Percy's. Percy was in ecstasy, his burly friend thrusting his tongue into Percy's warm mouth, tasting his tongue. Jason leaned back and winked at Percy slyly. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit quiet today aren't we?" Percy grinned back at his friend, replying "Well Jasonald, I can't say I expected this...anyone could walk into the dormitory...so let's make the most of this!" He gave a quick peck to Jason's lips, grasping his burly pecs in his hands. Jason stepped backwards, ripping his tight t-shirt in half, his biceps bulging as he did so.

Percy looked down at his topless friend, with his big nipples standing to attention, and defined abs sticking out into Percy's hairy upper stomach. Jason's bright bonde treasure trail led teasingly into his jeans, and tufts of more blonde hair grew from under Jason's huge arms. Percy leaned in, sucking Jason's neck, his hands moving from Jason's own hands up his arms as Jason moaned. Percy threw up Jason's arm, diving in to lick his hairy blonde armpit as Jason moaned in ecstasy, rubbing his friend's naked back.

Percy slurped at Jason's sweaty hairs, before leaning back up to snog Jason's mouth again, sharing the taste of his delicious pits. Jason broke the kiss, smiling as Percy moved his tongue down Jason's neck to his perky nipples. Percy took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, biting it softly, causing Jason to curse. Jason was getting anxious, pushing Percy's head down further. Percy kissed Jason's abs, grabbing Jason's firm ass, undoing Jason's belt with his teeth.

Jason moved his hands down, undoing his belt and his jeans, letting them fall down his meaty thighs. He was left in a tight jockstrap, bulging obscenely in the front in front of Percy's face. Percy moved his hands up, pulling down Jason's underwear slowly, kissing at the blonde treasure trail as he did so. He quickly pulled down the jockstrap, and Jason's heavy cock bounced up to hit Percy in the face. Percy was shocked, Jason was easily 8 inches long and thick too, Percy hadn't expected as much but he loved it. He looked up to see Jason winking at him.

"Come on Percy, I'm a son of Jupiter, aren't I? Why do you think Hercules is so cocky?" Jason laughed. Percy smiled, licking the tip of Jason's huge uncut cock, pushing the foreskin up to swirl his tongue under the skin. Jason moaned, pushing Percy's head softly into his crotch, Percy loving the taste of his friend's manhood. Percy got to half way, spluttering on Jason's big meat, and pulling off to suckle the head like a child, his moans sending quivers down Jason's cock.

Jason loved it, but decided it was time to see if Percy liked this as much as he did. He pulled up Percy, stepped out of his underwear and threw Percy onto his bed. He jumped on top, licking Percy's hairy stomach, before groping his erection through the cotton of his boxer briefs, kissing Percy's tight abs.

Jason moved down further, pulling down Percy's underwear, and Percy's 6 inch cock sprung up. Jason engulfed Percy's cock, taking it all down in one motion until Percy's black pubes tickled his nose. Jason sucked on Percy's cock like a lollipop as Percy moaned lightly, rubbing Jason's hair as he sucked him off. Jason soon came up for air, smiling.

"Percy...turn over. I've had to look at this ass of yours for ages; I wanna see it close up!" Jason said mischievously. Percy obliged, his meaty ass bouncing as he did so, and Jason pulled open his cheeks to see Percy's completely smooth hole winking back at it. Jason dove in, licking furiously at his friend's asshole as Percy shouted unbelievingly. Jason lapped at Percy's tight hole like a puppy, tickling Percy's smooth hole with his finger as he slurped up his friend's juices. Jason leant back, slowly inserting his finger into Percy's virgin ass as Percy bucked beneath him, his cock dripping precum all over Percy's ass. He sat up, fingering Percy's ass slowly.

"Jason, do it. Fuck me, I need it!" Percy groaned, as Jason smiled wickedly. He turned Percy over, putting his muscled hairy legs over Jason's shoulders, and leant forward, pressing his soaked cock against Percy's ass. He pushed, and pushed, but couldn't get into Percy's tight hole. Jason leant back, told Percy to bite a pillow, and shoved forward quickly, forcing half his hugecock into Percy's hole. Percy screamed into his pillow as Jason forced more and more of his cock into Percy's hole, his nipples gleaming with sweat. Finally he was all the way in, and leaned back, pulling his cock almost all the way out, before slamming it in, roaring as Percy screamed.

He increased his pace, assaulting Percy's tight ass as he talked dirty to his friend, finally roaring as he came inside Percy, spurts of cum hitting Percy's prostate. Percy roared back, his cock exploding all over his stomach as Jason fell forward, his cock still inside Percy as he French kissed his exhausted friend.

"Man that was good. Worth waiting for." Jason chuckled, biting Percy's lip as Percy panted underneath him.


End file.
